A Spectre, A Biotic, and An Explosion (of sorts)
by Miranda le Ginger
Summary: Miranda is finally done with her mission, and she wants nothing more than to see her biotic again. Biotics can make more than one explosion, you see...for the insanely talented AmityN7.


Author's Note: This is written as a request by the lovely Amity N7. It is late as hell; I apologize profusely! Because of my lack of a timely manner, I cut this chapter in half. The second and final part will be the (main) reason for the M rating. This is my first official Jackanda piece, so I hoped I did them justice. I had a lot of trouble to be honest XD If any of you want to read an amazing Jackanda story (or many) Amity N7 is one of the absolute best. "_Rise of the Asari" _is one of the best Mass Effect fics on this site, and my favorite. If you want quality and an amazing read, check her out! Here you go Amity, I hope the story makes up for how freaking late I am!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Mass Effect, although I really wished I own a beautiful Australian with dark hair and beautiful blues. *sigh* Forever alone…except from you, Xbox One.

Miranda sighed as her tired body slowly walked towards the apartment she shared with Jack. It had been six months since the end of the Reaper War and the rebuilding efforts were paying off. The Citadel was starting to look less and less mutilated, and even Earth was starting to resemble the planet of old. Shepard was certainly recuperating well herself, having woken up from an extended coma four months ago. Liara (and Miranda herself, to be perfectly honest) were relieved to see the dark-haired solider open her eyes after scores upon scores of medical personnel had deemed Athena a lost cause.

Miranda had been granted amnesty following the war for her dedicated efforts in destroying the very organization with which she had spent her teen and early adult years with. She had destroyed several known bases alongside a few other ex-employees, all of them having realized how deluded the Illusive Man had become with the Reaper's influence. Miranda was glad the sentient machines were finally gone for good, as well as the man she once considered to be her father. Now, he was as dead to her as Henry Lawson was.

In a move that surprised even the normally unflappable biotic, Miranda was inducted into the Spectre ranks and joining both Lieutenant-Commander Williams and Shepard herself to become the third human ever elected to be a Spectre. Miranda had accepted…and promptly started playing messenger girl. Miranda barely got to see her girlfriend anymore, and she knew Jack was getting cross. Not that she had a lot of time herself, being the star teacher at the newly erected Grissom Academy. Er, well, the _beginning_ of it.

The weary biotic slowly turned typed in the passcode, hearing the slight beep that signaled her success. The door slid open with only a slight whoosh to announce her arrival. Miranda stepped in, her usual confident swagger missing as her exhaustion affected her motor skills. Miranda brushed a wayward lock of dark hair out of her eyes, scanning the room for evidence of Jack's arrival. She did not see Jack's hover bike but that did not stop her from hoping her biotic was home. When no footsteps or vulgar language followed, Miranda sighed once more and dropped into the first chair she spotted.

Miranda had not been sitting there long before her eyelids started drooping. Miranda tried her best to stay awake, wanting to surprise her girlfriend with her presence. The frequent calls to her omni-tool told her the biotic had sorely missed her…or, at the very least, her ass. She was not due back for at least another week, but due to her exceptionally efficient skills the mission was done in record time. Now, after all her efforts, she was about to fall bloody _asleep_. But, try as she might, the sleep deprivation slowly won out and the woman slowly drifted off, her body becoming one with the plush chair Jack was so fond of. The last thing Miranda saw before unconsciousness took her was molten brown eyes boring into her and a smile that could light ten thousand suns.

A firm scowl seemed almost permanently planted on the surly face of the biotic as she stalked in the direction of her apartment she shared with her absentee girlfriend. Pale hands were shoved deep into the pockets of her jeans, and the studded leather jacket Miranda had bought for her a few months ago clung to her frame like a second skin. A thin black tank top kept the biotic cool, as using the powers rose one's heat up considerably. That, and Jack was just too fucking hot. More than a few heads turned to watch one of the heroes of the war, longing and desire evident in every one. Jack did not give one shit about any of them, even the more blatant hussies throwing their crotches her way. Classless prostitutes. They were certainly nothing like her cheerleader.

Jack's mind roamed to thoughts of her lover. Despite the harrowing "journey" the two had undertaken when they first met, and all the fights and yelling and hate flowing…yeah, it had all been sexual tension. Well, and a good dose of loathing…but mostly sexual tension. Miranda got her engine running better than anyone Jack had ever met, and not just her temper. Miranda had managed to worm her way not only into Jack's med and pants, but also to the crusty, barely-there, husk of a heart Jack apparently still possessed. That little speck was reserved for the gorgeous biotic and nobody else.

Jack would have to rough it out for another week without Miranda, and the time apart was making Jack even more temperamental than usual. She had snapped more than once at her students, and the pissing contest between Rose and Evelyn did not even hold the humor it had. When they got to going at it, all anger and dislike and whatnot, Jack had loudly told them they just needed to find a room and have the fuck at it. The looks on their faces…priceless. Jack did feel a tad bit bad about the woman in charge of that particular dorm unit. Rose looked like one hell of a screamer.

The tattooed woman turned onto the street the apartment was located, eager to get there and hopefully talk to Miranda. Jack missed her voice, the soothing tones masked in sarcasm a welcome sound. Maybe they could actually see each other as well and not just hear. Jack understood the high risks of the missions Miranda took on, but damn it, she just wanted to see her girl! Was that too much to fucking ask? Oh well, at the very least she should be able to talk with her. Hell, if she was lucky, maybe Miranda would let her talk dirty to her. The few times they had tried, things had taken a turn for the…interesting.

Her mood slightly improved, Jack walked up the steps to the door, typing the password in and strolling inside. She flung her jacket towards the coat hanger Miranda had decided to buy, not looking to see if it had landed on a peg. Too damn domestic, if you asked her. But, if the cheerleader wanted it, she would get it. Jack always benefitted if she did whatever Miranda wanted, and that was just fine for the biotic teacher. Jack strode in through the open doorway to the living room, nearly starting as she saw a mass of dark hair spread out over the back of her favorite chair. Heart pounding and a lump forming square in her throat, Jack padded over to the front to see if Miranda was really there or just a really life-like representation of all Jack's feelings. Shit, now she was going all Liara on this. _I really need to quit hanging out with Athena and Blue so much….they are turning me into a pussy._

Jack peered intently down at the woman slumped against the soft couch, normally beautiful blue eyes open and smiling alongside her gorgeous mouth. An ache started in Jack's chest as she looked at her girlfriend, seeing her for the first time in what seemed like forever. She itched to pull Miranda to her and just hold her. Jack missed the feel of smooth curves and silky hair caressing her neck as the Aussie snuggled in closer. Jack had to physically stop herself from just grabbing Miranda by the face and kissing her hard. The biotic veteran inched forward, smoothly transitioning until she was sitting just beside her girlfriend. Jack never looked away from Miranda, instead almost gravitating towards the prone woman like she could not stop herself. Shaking fingers tenderly traveled the length of a porcelain cheek, the smoothness contrasting sharply with the callouses adorning Jack's fingers. The difference in textures mirrored Jack and Miranda themselves; the two women were worlds apart, varying mindsets and upbringing morphing them into complete opposites of one another. And yet despite the many obstacles facing their relationship, Jack and Miranda just…fit. It may not make sense and definitely did not make for a storybook romance, but it was just so _them_.

Jack allowed a small smile as Miranda nuzzled in closer to the warmth emanating from her palm, a gentle sigh falling from the raven-haired Spectre's lips. It never failed to endear Jack when the former Ice Queen turned into a cuddly ball of adorableness. And no, she totally did not just think that line. Jack slowly moved in, pressing her lips to the skin between Miranda's eyes and lingering there, savoring the heady aroma that always clung to her like a blanket. Miranda stirred further, blearily opening her eyes and staring at Jack sleepily.

"Mmm...Jack…hey." Miranda had an extra edge to her voice, slurring the words with a husky undertone layering her smooth accent. Her eyes fluttered closed again, obviously not awake enough to realize her girlfriend was in front of her.

Jack chuckled lowly in her throat, the sound catching the other biotic off-guard. Icy eyes flew open, staring in shock at the tattooed woman currently staring at Miranda in a mixture of amusement and adoration.

"Jack!"

Miranda leapt at her lover, throwing her arms quickly around the thin form and crushing her lips against the pliable ones on display before her. Jack held Miranda as close as humanly possible, unable to let anymore distance between them after the extended period apart. Soft lips meshed against a rougher, darker pair; tongues stayed put whilst the owners became reacquainted with the usual intimacy. Miranda drew back slightly, only to continue pecking the lips over and over again. Jack made a slight sound in the back of her throat, wrapping her fingers in the dark tendrils cascading down around her angel's face.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the two drew away and just looked at each other. Miranda soothingly slid her thumb along the soft skin of Jack's cheek, happiness shining in the way her smile crooked up. She could not believe she was finally here, home, with the one person besides her sister that she loved more than anything else in the world.

"I missed you so much, Jack. More than I ever believed I could miss someone."

Jack caught the roving thumb, cradling it between her own. Normally Jack hated mushy shit, but Miranda seemed to bring out her hidden romantic side.

"I missed you too, Cheerleader. This apartment was so quiet without you. Who else was supposed to keep me from killing fuckers who keep annoying me, or glaring at every chick who looks at me funny?"

Miranda smirked, mischief making her eyes glow. "I don't need to be here to scare girls away from you; the whole galaxy knows you are _mine_."

Jack arched an eyebrow, her own trademark smirk blossoming as lewd thoughts came to the forefront of her mind. "Is that right? And who says you are not mine?"

The seductress tossed her obsidian hair over one shoulder as she leaned forward, grabbing Jack's tank-top and tossing her to the side. Jack let out a little oomph as she landed on her back, losing her bearings for a split second due to shock.

"Miranda, what-"

The question died on her lips, brown widening as the Spectre crawled over her prone form, her toned stomach resting against Jack's pelvis. Miranda held herself up using her arms, using what Jack affectionately termed her "fuck me" face to its full extent.

"You are about to find out, tough girl. There was a reason I was so effective in Cerberus."


End file.
